Lets Misbehave!
by Lallen
Summary: Portarse mal siempre tiene consecuencias. Y cuando Meiko decide engañar a Akaito, no es una excepción.
1. Prologo

**LETS MISBEHAVE!**

**Summary: Meiko decide tomar a Kaito como amante para vengarse de su novio (el de Meiko), pero en medio de este juego de "venganza"… se dará cuenta de que sus sentimientos hacia Kaito podrían cambiar.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece**

**No habrá Lemmon… pero… ehm… ¡ya! Lo explicare: Sexo si, Lemmon no**

**Capítulos cortos de mínimo 500 palabras y máximo 1000. Sin contar el prologo.**

**¡Que desfachada que soy! ¡Tanto fic por terminar y yo publico nuevos! ¡Pero ya era necesario un sano KaiMei, por dios!**

**Si, KaiMei a raudales, Akaito como villano**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Ahí estaba. Podía ser una buena idea tanto como podía ser una idea pésima. Pero ahí estaba. Sacó de su bolsillo la llave y penetró el departamento respirando profundamente para aclararse las ideas.

Antes, jamás se habría atrevido a hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero Akaito se lo había buscado, eso era cierto.

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, Meiko entró al departamento bien decidida.

Y ahí comenzaría todo un embrollo.

"Bueno, Meiko…" se dijo a si misma, con una mirada muy picara en el rostro "… vamos a portarnos mal"

* * *

**Fin Del Prologo… de 100 y algo palabras ósea una mínima porción de lo que vendrá.**

**Pd:¿Desde cuando estuve contando palabras?**


	2. Una Sorpresa Para Kaito

**LETS MISBEHAVE!**

**Summary: Meiko decide tomar a Kaito como amante para vengarse de su novio (el de Meiko), pero en medio de este juego de "venganza"… se dará cuenta de que sus sentimientos hacia Kaito podrían cambiar.**

**¡Bueh… lo que es el ocio y ganas de KaiMei… escriban! ¡Yo sola no puedo con todo esto de tener que cargar con todo el KaiMei! ¡¡Yo también necesito leer!!**

**Cap.1: La Sorpresa de Kaito**

* * *

Mientras tanto, el pobre, inocente Kaito no sospechaba nada.

No tenía ni idea que al abrir esa puerta su futuro cambiaria de forma radical… o al menos esa noche.

Esa noche, Kaito se sentía de buen humor. Llevaba una vida bastante feliz, pese a que ya eran dos semanas desde que Miku y él habían decidido terminar.

Fue una separación rápida y diplomática, ninguno de los dos salió realmente herido.

Así que el muy ingenuo iba caminando hacia el elevador que lo llevaría a su departamento silbando una tonadita anónima.

Creyendo que ese día terminaría de forma completamente normal.

Pobre iluso. Si, Pobre, poooooobre iluso.

Porque al abrir la puerta, cerrada con llave, lo primero que vio hizo que se sobresaltara, que un signo de interrogación apareciera sobre su cabeza y que se preguntara si estaba teniendo un sueño raro.

Porque Meiko estaba, recargada en la pared frente a la entrada, cubierta solo con una bata, mirándolo con cara de haberlo esperado por mucho tiempo.

Al verlo entrar esbozó una sonrisa seductora. ¿Tal vez demasiado seductora?

-¡¿Me…Meiko?!- preguntó Kaito, con un tono desconcertado en la voz, y bastante turbado, ante el hecho de que ella tuviera solo una bata como vestimenta.

-Te estaba esperando. Vine a pedirte algo.- dijo como respuesta la mujer.

-¿A… a mi?- preguntó Kaito incrédulo, mientras Meiko lo veía con cara de "No, al piso, sí, a ti, tarado"

¿Meiko pidiéndole algo? Era muy extraño. Había intercambiando palabras con ella un par de veces, era la novia de su hermano Akaito, pero nada más.

Ok, ok, SI, era cierto que podría decirse que podría sentirse LEVEMENTE atraído hacia ella pero… ¿Qué tipo en sus cabales no?... pero de ahí a que le pidiera un favor, nooo…

Por eso, le costaba creer que Meiko acudiera a él para lo que fuera.

Meiko suspiró indicando fastidio. –Sí… vine a ti a pedirte algo a TI.-

-¿Y… qué es?-

Meiko se bajó un poco la bata para dejar al descubierto sus hombros, y dio un par de pasos hacia el atónito tipo.

-Sé mi amante.-

Los ojos de Kaito se abrieron como platos ante tal petición. ¿Ah?

-¡¿Que?!- exclamó –¡¿Yo?! No, no voy a hacerlo … y... ¿Además un momento cómo entraste?-

-Una copia de la llave de tu departamento. Como llegó a mí no te concierne.-

-… yo… pero…-

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Aceptas? ¿Vamos a tu cuarto?-

Kaito se quedó un minuto en silencio, confundido, pero finalmente respondió, enérgicamente.- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No puedo hacer algo así!-

-¿Que no puedes? Claro que si puedes…- respondió Meiko con un tono suave.

-Me…Meiko no, eres… yo… no puedo hacerle nada así a mi hermano, y además…-

Meiko frunció el ceño, se cruzó de brazos y miró a un lado con actitud de decepción. Con eso de cruzar los brazos, ya hasta parecía que la bata tenia escote.

-Él no me ama… quiero que seas mi amante. Es lo que necesito.- Con la luz de la lamparita, hizo que la piel de la mujer se volviera un poco más brillante.

Una ráfaga de calor pasó por la cabeza de Kaito, pero él hizo hasta lo imposible por ignorarla. No, no, nonononononononono… su hermano, debía pensar en su pobre hermano, que siempre había sido tan bueno con e… un momento, Akaito siempre había sido un asco con él.

Ay nonononono! La propuesta de Meiko comenzaba a parecerle no tan horrible, no, debía pensar en otra cosa, en otra cosa que no fueran esas curvas que se veían tan sensuales a la luz de su lamp… ¡no, no debía pensar en ello!

Pobre Kaito, su cabeza estaba volviéndose una maraña de una tentación contra la que intentaba luchar.

Y Meiko lo notó felizmente. Su poder de percepción funcionaba muy bien, y sabía que su idea tenía muchas probabilidades de funcionar. Por eso, sonrió de forma irónica, y se acerco un poco mas a él.

-Yo sé que me estas deseando… yo sé que quieres aceptar.- le susurró de forma insinuante, mientras lo abrazaba con lentitud.

Porque era obvio. Y además era completamente verdad. Porque si, desde que la había visto en su departamento estaba sintiendo un deseo hacia ella que apenas si su mirada asustada podía disimular.

Ay…

-Seré tuya…-

Y luego de oír esa hermosa voz proponiéndole algo tan apeteciblemente indecente, sentía un anhelo que se volvía cada vez peor de arrojarse a sus brazos y conducirla a su cama. Pero optó por no dejarse llevar. Era mucho más razonable.

-N…No Meiko yo no… no, no puedo- ya ni su propia voz estaba a su favor, balbuceaba con nerviosismo.

-Anda… tu hermano se lo tiene merecido.-

-Pero… Meiko, es mi her… hermano y yo… yo… no puedo.-

-Tu hermano siempre te ha tratado mal.-

-¡Es… eso no es cierto! El… el… bueno… eh… Independientemente de eso no puedo… no puedo acostarme con su novia.-

Dicho esto, poco a poco se soltó de su abrazo y la hizo a un lado con delicadeza.

Meiko se alejó de él un paso, y lo miró con rencor. Pero algo en sus ojos estaba incitándolo a caer en sus brazos.

-Enserio, no puedo.- Kaito sonaba cada vez menos convencido. Y Meiko se daba cuenta de ello. Así, su mirada se volvía más bien de insistencia irónica.

-¿Enserio no quieres que sea tuya?- preguntó con un leve toque sarcástico.

-No puedo.- Iba a caer. Se notaba.

-No solo será una vez… te visitare seguido…-

-Ya, Meiko, entiende que no.- No tardaría mucho en caer.

-¿No?-

Kaito negó con la cabeza y volteo hacia otra parte.

A esto último Meiko guardó silencio. Pero si el pobre de Kaito creía que el asunto iba a terminar tan fácil, estaba muy equivocado…

Fin Del Capitulo

¿Kaito caerá?

Voto a favor igual que todos.


	3. Y Ahi Comienza

**LETS MISBEHAVE!**

**Summary: Meiko decide tomar a Kaito como amante para vengarse de su novio (el de Meiko), pero en medio de este juego de "venganza"… se dará cuenta de que sus sentimientos hacia Kaito podrían cambiar.**

**No llego al Lemmon, ya lo dije como cien veces… pero aun así éste fic va a estar picante… Mwajaja…**

**Cap.2: Y Ahí Comienza…**

…………………………………………………………………………**.**

-Bueno… ¿Seguro?- Meiko se dio la vuelta y fue desabrochándose los (pocos) botones de la bata, mientras sonreía para si imaginando la reacción del pobre Kaito.

-No y punto.-

Finalmente, no quedo ningún botón y dejó caer la prenda a sus pies.

Kaito de inmediato retiró la mirada por respeto, con los ojos aun mas abiertos, pero estaba extremadamente sonrojado.

-Te espero en tu cama.- fue lo ultimo que dijo Meiko antes de retirarse hacia la habitación del peliazul, sabiendo a la perfección que el la seguiría.

Y así fue.

Kaito tardó un poco en llegar, y en principio tenía la noble idea de decirle a Meiko que todo aquello era una locura y se olvidara…

…pero al verla recostada en su cama, con esa piel tan blanca, esa sonrisa tan sensual y en una pose tan fina…

Meiko estaba recostada y un poco tapada con una de las cobijas, la más delgada, que transparentaba sus curvas. Lo único que tenía expuesto al aire era su espalda, y su sonrisa era demasiado tentadora.

Así, pronto Kaito la tenía abrazada, y sus labios se unieron en un beso apasionado, mientras los brazos de la peli café se enroscaban en su cuello y ella se dejaba caer lentamente entre las sabanas, arrastrándolo con ella.

Fuerza de voluntad de Kaito: Cero.

Y el desenlace normal de un fic de romance se volvió, de hecho, el principio.

Aun así, fue muy corto. Pero sí fue lo suficiente como para que Meiko se convenciera de que su idea no había sido NINGUNA mala idea.

Sólo fue un lapso muy corto hasta que se hubo consumado todo. Entonces se quedaron los dos, abrazados bajo las sabanas. Kaito sin saber muy bien que haría a continuación, se sentía muy incomodo.

Entre sus brazos la sentía ella, respirando agitadamente, jadeando. Le dio un beso muy suave en la frente, ella se aferró mas a el, pidiéndole sin palabras que siguiera.

Y ahí entra el colosal triunfo que hará que le demos un premio a Kaito por esfuerzo sobrehumano.

Se incorporó levemente tratando de ignorar la lasciva respiración de la vocaloid, y se recostó a su lado, volteando hacia otra parte.

Meiko no tardó en protestar.- ¿Por qué te detienes?- se quejo entre jadeos.

-No me es fácil hacer esto.- el pobre estaba medio pasmado.

-¡Claro que lo es! Íbamos muy bien pero… a ti se te ocurrió detenerte.-

-No estoy acostumbrado a acostarme con alguien solo para ayudarle a vengarse, ¿Sabes?-

-No me vengas con esas babosadas- se burló Meiko –No es necesario amar a alguien para hacerle el amor.-

-Para mí no tiene sentido en ese caso.-

-Dioses… tengo que hacer algo con tu sentimentalismo.-

Entonces Kaito recordó su razón principal. -¡Además eres la novia de mi hermano! ¡No puedo hacerle esto a Akaito!-

Meiko se enojó visiblemente ante ese comentario, volteó hacia Kaito enojada y le reclamó – ¡Si supieras lo que ÉL me ha hecho no te quejarías tanto! ¡Es un miserable!-

-¡Pero yo no lo soy! Por eso no puedo hacerle algo como esto.-

-Pues es muy tarde, genio, oficialmente te has acostado con su novia. Lo malo es que te detuviste muy pronto…- hizo una pausa, y luego agrego, en tono provocativo -…aunque eso puede arreglarse, claro.- Y se recargó en su espalda. –¿Por qué te detuviste así?-

Kaito suspiró resignado. -…No pude seguir por mas tiempo, lo siento…- Respiró hondo y finalmente dijo, con voz un poco mas calmada.- No puedes pedirme que sea un dios en la cama apenas la primera noche. Tal vez la próxima vez esté mejor-

-Entonces si aceptas…- Meiko sacó rápidamente dicha conclusión, y se recargó de forma un poco mas cariñosa, dejándole un beso en la espalda.

-En primer lugar quisiera saber porque lo haces.-

Meiko guardó silencio por unos minutos. Finalmente, Kaito comprendió que estaba en silencio porque no era algo fácil de decir. Po eso, dio una vuelta en la cama, y finalmente su mirada se topó con la de Meiko, que daba un aire de tristeza. –No me ama. –Comenzó ella - Solo me quiere para satisfacer sus deseos. Casi no pasa tiempo conmigo, siempre se queda a dormir con todo tipo de chicas… y yo estoy harta.-

Un minuto de silencio y reflexión.

-Meiko… ¿Puedo decirte algo y no te enojas?- preguntó Kaito con desconfianza.

-Si, ¿Qué?-

-Esa es la opción mas extraña que he oído en toda mi vida. Normalmente, si lo hubieras dejado y punto…-

-Eso no seria interesante. Le voy a pagar con la misma moneda.-

Kaito seguía pensando que lo más sensato para Meiko habría sido simplemente dejarlo, pero ella no parecía tener el mismo pensamiento. Se acercó a Kaito, y le dejo un beso muy dulce en los labios.

-Bueno… para haber sido tan corto no estuvo tan mal.-

-Estás un poco loca, ¿Sabes?-

-Tal vez.- dio un leve bostezo y cerró los ojos –Pero soy una loca que necesita dormir un poco.- Se refugió en los brazos de Kaito, que sintió una oleada de calor en su cuerpo, pero hizo hasta lo imposible por ignorarla.

Sentía en su pecho la respiración que se volvía cada vez más lenta de Meiko. Y la sentía entre sus brazos, respirando suavemente, esperando quedarse dormida.

Kaito finalmente también la abrazó, casi por inercia, y se quedó pensando muy seriamente en las posibles consecuencias que podría traer semejante embrollo, antes de sucumbir al sueño.

Genial, ahora era el amante de la novia de su hermano. Una situación muy sana.

**Fin Del Capitulo**

**Kaito Cayó.**

**Esto se va a poner bueno.**

**Pd: Cuando Meiko se propone lo de convencerlo… ¿Tremendo, eh?...**


	4. Sorpresas

**LETS MISBEHAVE!**

**Summary: Meiko decide tomar a Kaito como amante para vengarse de su novio (el de Meiko), pero en medio de este juego de "venganza"… se dará cuenta de que sus sentimientos hacia Kaito podrían cambiar.**

**No llego al Lemmon, ya lo dije como cien veces… pero aun así éste fic va a estar picante… Mwajaja…**

**Cap.3: Las Sorpresas**

…………………………………………………………………………**.**

A la mañana siguiente, ella no estaba, pero había dejado una nota diciendo que volvería a las nueve de la noche. Kaito sintió nostalgia de no despertar junto a alguien.

Se preguntó a si mismo si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Pero por otro lado, aunque no lo fuera, simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Pasó toda la mañana pensando en qué hacer.

Pensando en su hermano, también. Pero sobretodo en Meiko. Más que otra cosa.

Ella volvería, y pasaría lo mismo que la noche anterior.

Todo le parecía muy confuso. Sabia, o creía saber, que toda la relación sólo era una aventura que nada tenia que ver con el amor.

Pero para el todo era distinto. Para el, iniciar una relación con Meiko no tenia sentido si no la amaba. Y eso era lo peor, pues algo en el decía que quería seguir con eso, y seguramente el no tenía la mente tan razonable como para separar el sexo del amor.

Y eso era el GRAN, ENORME problema. No es que no quisiera enamorarse de Meiko, pero sabía que todo eso solo le traería problemas. ¿Que tal si ella no le correspondía? Volveria a quedarse solo.

Y no olvidemos el sentimiento de culpa. ¿Y qué si Akaito se acostaba con muchas chicas dejando sola a Meiko? Era algo muy malo, pero él no tenia la culpa de nada ¿Qué hacia en medio de todo eso entonces? ¿Por qué Meiko acudía a él?

El tono de su celular lo sacó de sus reflexiones. Era Miku.

-¿Hola?-

-Kaito, hola… solo llamaba para saber como estás, hace una semana que no hablamos....-

-No muy bien.-

-Lo siento… ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?-

-No, no se puede hacer nada…- y comenzó a contarle todo el corto pero complicado asunto. Luego de su pacifica separación, ambos seguían una relación de amistad un poco nostálgica, pero agradable.

Mientras él conversaba, desahogándose, Meiko caminaba por las calles sin ganas de regresar a casa. Porque tal vez ahí se encontraría Akaito.

No quería pelearse con él ese día también. Era una relación espantosa, donde uno buscaba dominar al otro sin dejarse. Era así todos los días, ya la tenía harta.

Así que Meiko estuvo dando vueltas y vueltas por las calles que se sabia casi de memoria, y sintió ganas de hablar con alguien. No podía regresar a casa de Kaito, así que debía buscar apoyo en otra parte.

Y en eso, mientras iba caminando oyó una voz amiga (¡Al fin!) que la llamaba a sus espaldas.

-¡Meiko! ¡Meiko!.-

Se dio la vuelta y sonrió al toparse con esos dos pares de ojitos azules, brillando tiernamente, de los dos chicos, igualitos entre si. Los gemelos Kagamine.

-¡Hola!- los saludó sintiéndose un poco mas contenta, de por fin tener alguien amigable cerca.

-¡Hola Meiko! ¡Cómo estás?- preguntó Len, con una sonrisa simpática.

-Bien. Eso supongo…-

-¿Nos llevas a comer Pizza?- esa fue una repentina pregunta de Rin. Meiko la miró con curiosidad, se encogió de hombros y dijo, indiferentemente:

-Está bien, ¿Por qué no?-

Y total que fueron a comer una pizza. Meiko los estuvo mirando divertida mientras ambos conversaban alegremente de una y otra cosa.

Era agradable no tener que participar mucho. Esos gemelos estaban en SU mundo.

-Nee, Meiko, ¿sabes que hicimos anoche?-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Vimos películas!- exclamó Rin en respuesta.

-¡Y la más padre fue la tercera que vimos!-

-Siiii… se trataba de una tipa medio idiota que en lugar de romper con su novio decidía ponerle los cuernos para vengarse…-

-¡Y se enamoraba del que le sirvió para ponerles los cuernos, y luego el otro tipo los mataba a ambos así bieeeen padre!- exclamó Len con entusiasmo.

Los dos echaron a reírse.

-…-

Al ver la cara sombría que puso Meiko al escuchar la historia, los gemelos dejaron bruscamente de reírse y la miraron algo asustados -Meiko… ¿pasa algo?-

Meiko tardó unos minutos en responder un "No, nada…" medio apagado.

Pasó así la tarde, entre una pizza de la que casi no comió y dos gemelos hablando de películas. Meiko se sentía bastante bien. Total, lo único que debía hacer era salir un poco de compras, y regresar con su atontado amante.

Cuando terminaron, se despidieron, y Meiko se fue por su lado a un callejón en especial al que consideraba muy necesario ir.

Porque había decidido prepararle a Kaito una doble sorpresa. La primera seria una deliciosa cena preparada en su cocina, y le segunda sorpresa la tendría en su cama la misma noche.

Bueno… eso o también se acobardaría como la vez anterior y todo se echaría a perder.

Cuando por fin tuvo todo listo, en una gran bolsa roja, observó su reloj y vio que apenas eran las ocho.

-Mmmmh… no sé si preocuparme por lo mucho que estuve de compras o por llegar demasiado temprano.- reflexionó un momento –Pero puedo llegar una hora temprano, no creo que le moleste.-

Y se encaminó muy sonriente al departamento de Kaito, en un edificio cercano. No tardó nada en llegar, tocó el timbre y no tuvo que esperar mucho.

Kaito, al verla, abrió los ojos como platos. –Ho… hola…-

-Hola.- respondió Meiko, sonriente, entrando al departamento como Juan por su casa. –¿Adivina qué?-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Kaito cerrando la puerta, ya resignado.

-Voy a cocinar para ti. Es en compensación por haberte metido en mis asuntos-

Y se fue a la cocina dejando a Kaito con un signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza.

Mas tarde fue la dichosa cena, que no mencionaré que comieron así que ustedes imaginen lo que quieran, lo interesante no fue tanto eso sino el silencio que reinaba. O bueno… tal vez no silencio, pero un ambiente raro.

-Entonces me cocinaste algo.- comentó Kaito incomodo ante la sonrisa que estaba permanentemente en los labios de Meiko, como si estuviera planeando algo.

-Ajá… ¿No te parece bien?-

-Sí, supongo. Solo… es extraño que me hayas preparado una sorpresa.-

-Digamos que es para festejar nuestro primer día como amantes.-

-…-

Fue todo lo que hablaron. No hubo mas conversación sino hasta que Meiko terminó sorpresivamente rápido su cena, y se levantó, llevándose con ella la dichosa bolsa roja.

-Dame cinco minutos exactos.- susurró, antes de irse caminando a la habitación de Kaito.

Este se quedó callado unos minutos, y finalmente suspiró resignado mientras limpiaba su plato para hacer tiempo.

Durante ese momento en que estuvo solo, decidió explicarle su situación a Meiko. Decidió decirle todo lo que esa enredosa relación le hacia sentir, decirle todo de una vez. Tal vez así conseguiría aclarar todo.

Cuando terminó, juzgando que ya habían pasado mas de diez minutos, fue caminando a paso desconfiado hasta su recamara preguntándose que iba a encontrarse ahí… Tocó dos veces la puerta, y al no recibir respuesta simplemente entró.

Bueno, aquí es donde recomienzan las situaciones que le hacen marañas la cabeza. Las luces estaban apagadas, todo estaba alumbrado con algunas velas, Meiko estaba recostada sobre la cama con un conjunto muy de chica fanservice y una sonrisa descarada en los labios.

No tuvo otra opción mas que ceder y acompañarla entre las suaves sabanas, irla despojando cuidadosamente de la poca ropa que traía encima y entregarse a ella otra vez.

Y ésta vez, en serio.

**Fin Del Capitulo**

**Atte: Lallen**

**Pd: Me late que tengo que pasarlo a rating T… no hay Lemmon pero… pues… asi puritano puritano… pues no.**


	5. Entre el amor y el sueño

**LETS MISBEHAVE!**

**Summary: Meiko decide tomar a Kaito como amante para vengarse de su novio (el de Meiko), pero en medio de este juego de "venganza"… se dará cuenta de que sus sentimientos hacia Kaito podrían cambiar.**

**No llego al Lemmon, ya lo dije como cien veces… pero aun así éste fic va a estar picante…**

**Hmmm… a veces me parece que DEMASIADO subido de tono.**

**¿Lime? No sé, ustedes juzguen**

**Cap.4: Entre el amor y el sueño**

**(Chale, que titulo, me doy vergüenza… si se les ocurre uno mejor por favor avísenme)**

…………………………………………………………………………**.**

Todo estaba en un silencio que no tardaría en romperse gracias a los gemidos y jadeos que pronto se tornaron en gritos extasiados provenientes del normalmente tranquilo cuarto.

Y duraron, esta vez, largo rato, aumentando su frecuencia y potencia. Éxtasis, calor, frenesí, dos corazones latiendo demasiado rápido.

Y entonces, en algún momento todo cesó. Ya no hubo más gritos ni gemidos, dentro de la habitación todo había terminado. Kaito y Meiko, entre las sabanas se miraban a los ojos en silencio.

Ambos respirando agotados, con un toque también agitado, recuperándose de la experiencia apenas vivida.

Kaito estaba incorporado sobre ella, mirándola recargada en la almohada, con los puños cerrados y una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios. Lo estaba viendo con una mirada cansada pero feliz. Ambos con el pelo desordenado, el cuerpo sudado y los pulmones agotados, no podían hablar en medio de todo.

El peliazul no podía apartar su mirada de ella. Su piel era preciosa, estaba cansada y casi sin aire luego de haber gritado tanto. Así que se inclinó un poco para besarla en la comisura de los labios.

Ella sonrió más ampliamente. –Creo que eso definitivamente fue un orgasmo.-

-Eres preciosa.- comentó él, bajando un poco hasta llegar a su cuello, donde siguió dejando unos pocos besos.

Ella lo rodeó con sus brazos. Ese momento le parecía simplemente hermoso. No había ya nada de solo lujuria en medio, eso comenzaba a volverse simplemente un poco de dulzura.

-Hay algo que quería decirte.- Kaito volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Si? ¿Qué?-

-Creo…- trago saliva antes de decirlo –Creo que _me estoy_ enamorando de ti.-

Meiko se quedó callada. Solo lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo en los labios tiernamente, entreabriendo los suyos para dejarlo entrar.

Pero apenas sus lenguas hicieron contacto, Kaito se separó de ella, con una mirada seria.

-Meiko… por favor respóndeme.-

Ella suspiró, fastidiada –No sé qué responderte.-

-Por favor.-

-Es que…- tomo un poco de aire –No creo que sea tan ilógico ni tan terrible.-

Kaito se quedó en silencio unos minutos más. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que habría vendido su alma con tal de escuchar un "te amo" de los labios de ella.

-Si no te parece mal… dame una oportunidad.-

-¿De qué?-

-De enamorarte.-

Meiko se rió a carcajadas. –No digas tonterías.-

-No son tonterías, Meiko.-

-Además dijiste que te "estabas" enamorando de mí. Y ahora, de pronto estás enamorado locamente.-

Kaito sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente. –Solo necesité hacerte el amor dos veces para convencerme de ello.-

-Ni siquiera me conoces bien.-

-Ya tendré tiempo de hacerlo.-

-Bueno…- lo tomó de los hombros y lo atrajo un poco más. –No puedo fingir que me das indiferencia.- Lo volteó, y se recostó sobre él, acomodándose para dormir. – ¿Que hora es?-

-Dos de la mañana, creo.- respondió Kaito, algo dudoso. Le pasó los brazos por la espalda y finalmente le hizo la pregunta.

-¿Me voy a despertar contigo en brazos?-

-Si no me dejas ir, si.- dijo Meiko, entre risas. Kaito la abrazó con más fuerza. –En ese caso voy a tener que sostenerte muuuy fuerte.-

-No querrás que me escape a media noche…-

-No me gusta despertar solo.-

Se quedaron callados, esperando ceder al sueño. Mientras sentía sus caricias rozándole la espalda, Meiko se quedó pensando un poco.

¿Por qué Akaito nunca la había hecho sentir tan pacifica?

¿Por qué nunca la había mantenido en sus brazos esperando a que se durmiera?

¿Tan difícil era acaso?

Observó con cuidado toda la habitación. A oscuras, iluminada solo por la luz de las velas, que ya estaban a punto de apagarse. Las sábanas estaban deshechas y cálidas, y afuera parecía hacer frío.

Se acurrucó entre los brazos de Kaito, bostezó un par de veces y se quedó finalmente dormida.

Pasaron las horas con lentitud, otorgándoles un reposo sereno y silencioso. Cuando los rayos del sol se hicieron notar, iluminando lentamente la habitación, uno de los dos amantes despertó.

Entre sus brazos, ella dormía plácidamente, como una niña pequeña. Sonrió al verla así, le parecía una imagen de lo más tierna. Le dejó un beso en la cabeza.

Por su parte, ella descansaba perezosamente hasta sentir ese beso. Entonces, abrió lentamente los ojos, se estiró un poco y se acurrucó un poco mas, recargándose en el pecho del peliazul sólo con el afán de oír un sonido en especial.

-Tu corazón- murmuró, con cierto deleite.

Kaito se quedó con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza-¿Eh?-

-Eso que estoy oyendo.-aclaró Meiko –Aquí, en tu pecho.-

-Pues… supongo que sí.-

Meiko se rió por lo bajo. –"Supongo" dices. Ay Kaito… ¿Por qué nunca estas seguro de nada de lo que dices?-

Kaito también se rió. –Hay algo de lo que estaba seguro cuando lo dije.-

-¿Ah si? ¿Qué?-

-¿Recuerdas anoche?-

-Con gusto…- dijo Meiko pícaramente, casi saboreando sus palabras.

-¿Cuando tenía mi boca en tu cuello, recuerdas lo que te decía una y otra vez?-

-Estaba más concentrada en mi cuello.-

Kaito sonrió alegremente. –Te dije que te amaba.-

Meiko se quedó callada. Deslizó sus manos hasta los hombros de su amado y se impulsó lentamente para alcanzar sus labios. Lentamente se unieron en un beso que fue subiendo en intensidad y pasión.

Kaito la volteó de tal forma a quedar sobre ella, y ambos comprendieron que volverían a empezar. Y no era una sensación desagradable en nada.

**Fin Del Capitulo**

**Atte: Lallen**

**Pd: Definitivamente, esto pasa a T. El próximo capitulo va a ser mucho menos… menos… bueno… será el capitulo menos subido de tono en todo el fic.**


	6. Una Tarde Enamorados

**LETS MISBEHAVE!**

**Summary: Meiko decide tomar a Kaito como amante para vengarse de su novio (el de Meiko), pero en medio de este juego de "venganza"… se dará cuenta de que sus sentimientos hacia Kaito podrían cambiar.**

**No llego al Lemmon, ya lo dije como cien veces… pero aun así éste fic va a estar picante…**

**Hmmm… a veces me parece que DEMASIADO subido de tono.**

**¿Lime? No sé, ustedes juzguen**

**Cap.5: Una Tarde Enamorados**

**(Necesito de urgencia buenos títulos)**

…………………………………………………………………………**.**

Mismo escenario, un rato después. El silencio era cosa del pasado gracias al bullicio proveniente del exterior, de la ciudad.

Eso los desilusionó un poco. En medio de… bueno, de… de… de… de su "dicha", entre las sabanas, encerrados en el departamento, les parecía tentador pensar que estaban a parte de todo, que vivían encerrados en un mundo distinto, alejado.

Donde no se escuchara ese molesto sonido del ir y venir de los autos.

-Hm…- Meiko rompió el silencio – ¿Qué harás hoy?-

-No sé… tal vez sólo quedarme entre las sabanas abrazándote. Tooodo el día…-

Meiko se rió, se volteó para verlo a los ojos, con una sonrisa. – ¿Y tendremos sexo otra vez?-

-…- Kaito suspiró con fingida resignación –si insistes…-

Meiko sonrió burlonamente. –Era una broma. No tendría chiste ni sería interesante.-

Kaito bufó risueñamente. De todos modos, ninguno de los dos parecía querer quedarse todo un día embutido en la cama.

-Creo que tengo un par de cosas que hacer…- Meiko lo apartó suavemente a un lado y se sentó en el borde de la cama, bostezando. Vio en el piso el reloj de Kaito, lo tomó, y al ver la hora se encogió de hombros. –Ve eso. La una de la tarde. Somos unos flojos…- y se echó a reír.

Kaito la observó con detenimiento. Sí, tampoco quería quedarse todo el día metido junto con ella en la cama, pero tampoco quería verla irse.

-Meiko… no te gust…?-

-Iré a tomar una ducha. –Lo volteó a ver, y le sonrió. –Pero es en serio, no me sigas ¿Ok?-

-No me trates como a un pervertido.-

-Sé que tú tampoco eres tan puritano como aparentas.-

Luego de un rato, un poco largo porque el hecho es que es difícil despertar, levantarse, desayunar etc etc en las mañanas, Meiko ya tenía recogidas sus cosas, ya estaba en la puerta, ya iba a irse.

Kaito, como despedida, tomó a su amante por los hombros, y la beso en los labios tiernamente. Cuando se separaron, solo la abrazó y le dejó un beso en la frente.

Meiko, ante este gesto, se sintió un poco extraña. Pero no lo demostró, y se metió al ascensor mientras Kaito no le despegaba la vista de encima.

Pensando en que quería pasar mas tiempo con ella, hizo mentalmente el plan para su propia tarde. Eh… nada. Bueno, tal vez podría pasar al karaoke o…

Entonces, fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo tarado que había sido. Salió corriendo por las escaleras a la velocidad de la luz, estaba ansioso y apurado. Tanto que en algún momento que no supo identificar, su pie tropezó con una siniestra banana que quién sabe que rayos hacía allí, y Kaito cayó rodando como pelota hasta el primer piso.

Cayó de boca justo frente a Meiko, que lo miró con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

-Yo… eh… por favor ven conmigo al karaoke ¿Vale?-

-Eh… bueno… creo que hoy tenía un par de cosas q…- sonrió de forma divertida. –Pero las olvidaré rápido si me compras algo de ropa para cambiarme, claro.-

Kaito sonrió. Esa respuesta lo hizo ser feliz por completo. –Claro… tú elige lo que quieras, yo te lo compro… pero ven conmigo al karaoke.- dijo, levantándose pesadamente con cara de no poderse creer la aceptación de Meiko.

Así, salieron tomados fuertemente de la mano.

Y juzgando torpemente, el que mas sufrió en esta historia fue el bolsillo de Kaito, cuando Meiko entró a una de las tiendas de ropa más costosas de la ciudad, pues había visto un abrigo que le había gustado especialmente.

Salió brevemente, con una bolsa de compras enorme, llena hasta el tope, y Kaito pagó todo con cierta resignación, pues era muy costoso.

-Solo espérame un poco, te prometo que no te arrepentirás.- prometió la chica. –Ahora debo cambiarme… hmmm…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Tal vez debí haberme cambiado en la tienda.-

Kaito sintió una gota de sudor orbitándole la cabeza. Ella, por su parte, se quedó pensando un poco.

-¿Quieres que tomemos algo en un café para que puedas cambiarte en el baño?- preguntó no muy seguro Kaito.

Meiko lo volteó a ver con una sonrisa feliz en el rostro. – ¡Claro! -

Y fueron hacia el café más cercano. Para sorpresa de Kaito, su amada no se largó al baño a cambiarse con prisa, si no que se sentó frente a el, recargándose en la mesa y mirándolo con esos enigmáticos ojos chocolate.

-¿No ibas a cambiarte?-

-No hay tanta prisa.-

-Bien…- se quedaron en silencio, pidieron sus bebidas, y otra vez se quedaron en silencio. Era un silencio de tensión, que indicaba las muchas cosas que tenían que decirse pero no sabían sacarlas.

Al menos ese era el caso de Kaito.

-Eres fácil de leer. – Meiko rompió el silencio con dicha observación, que lo hizo sobresaltarse.

-¿Yo?-

-Sí, tú: En estos momentos, quieres decirme algo pero no te atreves.-

-Yo…-

-¿Es algo sobre la ultima vez? ¿Acaso… no… te pareció bien la ultima vez que lo hicimos?-

-La ul… ¡¿Eh?! Claro que me pareció bien, fue… fue…- elevó la vista al cielo, volteó hacia Meiko, y observó a su alrededor antes de murmurar un –Eres… fantástica en la cama.-

Meiko sonrió ampliamente y le dio un trago a la botella de sake que acababan de depositar discretamente en la mesa. –Bueeno… ¿Entonces que quieres decirme?-

-Varias cosas. En primer lugar: ¿Qué haremos si Akaito se entera de todo esto?-

Meiko elevó la vista al cielo con fastidio –Nada. Seguro se pondrá a gritarme que soy una zorra, a ti te gritará que eres un miserable, y luego yo le echaré en cara que no tiene derecho para decirnos eso.-

A Kaito no le agradó el tiempo en que dijo eso, sonaba como si eso _definitivamente_ iría a pasar. –Pero… obviamente tú y él se separarían y… ¿luego?-

-¿Y luego qué?-

-¿Qué sucedería con nosotros?-

Meiko no respondió de inmediato. Tomo otro sorbo de la bebida alcohólica, y finalmente miró a Kaito. – ¿No vas a comerte tu helado?-

-No evadas mi pregunta, por favor.-

-Es que siempre me pides que conteste cosas que no tengo en mente.-

Kaito suspiró. Le tomó las manos con cierta timidez y la miró a los ojos con un poco de tristeza. –No quiero alejarme de ti.-

-Nadie te lo esta pidiendo.- respondió Meiko, dejándole un suave beso en la frente.

Siguieron hablando de otros temas, variados y que nos interesan un pepino, seamos sinceros. Cuando se dispusieron a esperar la cuenta, Meiko se levantó, tomó la bolsa con la ropa nueva y entró al baño con un andar elegante, sin dejar de dedicarle sonrisas pícaras a Kaito.

-Linda novia.- dijo el mesero con admiración, cuando dejó la cuenta sobre la mesa.

-Sí…- Kaito ya se preguntaba que habría comprado Meiko esta vez. ¿Un escote más grande que la torre Eiffel? ¿Una falda mas corta que las de Rosario + Vampire?

Ya comenzaba a conocer las manías que tenía Meiko cuando buscaba provocarlo.

Pensando esto se preguntó a si mismo en dónde tenía la cabeza su hermano. ¿O tal vez Meiko actuaba de forma distinta al estar con él?

Suspiró, pagó la cuenta, dejó la propina y se dispuso a salir, esperando a Meiko fuera del café.

-¡Kaaaaaito!- la voz de Meiko lo hizo esperarse a lo peor. Y bueno… acertado, estaba.

La chica tomaba poses (por suerte no muy atrevidas porque en dicho caso el pobre Kaito se habría visto en la urgencia: a) de huir o b) de abalanzarse sobre ella y correr al sitio privado mas cercano), preguntando si le gustaba la dichosa ropa nueva.

Y bien, procedo a la descripción:

Efectivamente, una faldita mas pequeña que las de Rosario+Vampire, un escote gigantesco que no dejaba gran cosa a la imaginación, obviamente ambas prendas en color rojo, unas sensuales botas de cuero negro y todo con un abrigo largo rojizo abierto.

-¿Que tal me veo?-

Kaito estaba sonrojado hasta lo imposible y no podía separar su vista de ciertos atributos de la chica, aunque bien que quería, pues no era un pervertido. Pero… eso era provocación.

-Eto… eto… yo…-

-Eso me basta, ¿Vamos al karaoke?- no esperaba respuesta, tomó al embobado Kaito del brazo y lo arrastró hacia el edificio de karaokes. Los llevaron a una plataforma con un ventanal precioso, con el dichoso aparato esperando ser utilizado.

Cuando los dejaron solos por fin, lo primero que hizo Meiko fue sacar unas tres botellas de sake de la su bolsa (Sí, esa donde antes llevaba la ropa). Abrió una, y mientras tomaba un sorbo, se quedó observando la ciudad por el ventanal, fascinada.

Kaito no tardó en acercarse a ella y pasarle una mano por el hombro, tiernamente.

-¿Qué quieres que cantemos?- preguntó, con curiosidad.

-Lo que quieras está bien para mi.- repuso ella, risueña.

Pasaron todo el tiempo que separaba la tarde de la noche cantando. En especial, fue predilecta la canción "Dreaming Little Bird". Pero cantaron de todo lo que quisieron en el momento.

Kaito se convenció una y otra vez de cómo le gustaba esa chica. Su forma de bailar, de cantar, simplemente toda ella le gustaba.

Entre canción y canción, aparecían besos, abrazos. Pequeñas muestras de amor que se volvían más insistentes conforme avanzaba el tiempo.

Claro, la noche se hizo lentamente presente, y a la hora en que se retiraron del karaoke no se sentían muy dispuestos a irse a dormir.

Tal vez fue el alcohol, tal vez la ropa de Meiko, el hecho es que ambos regresaron al departamento de Kaito mecánicamente, sin concretar nada, pues sentían el mismo deseo latente.

No soportaban la idea, ni por un instante, de no estar amándose con pasión como les dictaba el cuerpo. Ansiosos, dentro del elevador ya no se besaban muy recatadamente que digamos.

El ya quería tirarla sobre su cama y darle todo el placer que reclamara, mientras ella no pedía otra cosa que no fuera sentirse suya.

Oh, que cruel puede ser el destino.

¿Por qué justo esa noche?

Esa noche, que ambos sentían un deseo tan abrasador, tan horrendo. Esa noche, que querían pasarla en vela.

Kaito no tardó nada en abrir la puerta y entro, abrazándola y besándola con urgencia, ya comenzaba a desabrocharle la falda.

Y… ahí el destino entra con velocidad fugaz.

-¡KAITO!-

-¡MEIKO!-

Dos gritos escandalizados de voces muy parecidas y familiares pero diciendo cosas distintas los hicieron detenerse de inmediato.

Voltearon hacia de donde provenían las voces, y al ver esos dos pares de ojitos azules mirándolos con tics nerviosos simultáneos, ambos abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¡¿Gemelos?!- exclamaron a coro, horrorizados.

**Fin Del Capitulo**

**Atte: Lallen**

**Pd: El final volvió a quedarme picarón… pero para complacer a todos mis lectores, los gemelos tendrán participación… jiji**


	7. Dos Pares De Ojos Azules Y Molestos

**LETS MISBEHAVE!**

**Summary: Meiko decide tomar a Kaito como amante para vengarse de su novio (el de Meiko), pero en medio de este juego de "venganza"… se dará cuenta de que sus sentimientos hacia Kaito podrían cambiar.**

**Esta vez, los gemelos aparecen como pequeños impertinentes que evitan que el fic se suba de tono. Algo así como anticonceptivos involuntarios. (100% de efectividad garantizada)**

**Y por eso éste capitulo se llama:**

**Cap.6: Un Par de ojos azules molestos**

**(Aparición ****SPECIAL**** de los gemelos. Sí, pensé en ustedes)**

…………………………………………………………………………**.**

Los dos pares de grandes ojos azules inocentes los observaban todavía impresionados.

-Ah… nosotros…- comenzó a balbucear Kaito, soltando lentamente a Meiko.

-¡KAITO! ¡¿ESTÁS SALIENDO CON LA NOVIA DE TU PROPIO HERMANO?!- gritó Rin, escandalizada ante la idea.

Los dos amantes los miraron con los ojos desorbitados, cayendo en cuenta de la situación. ¡Los habían visto! ¡Iban a denunciarlos!

-No, nosotros solo… eh…- comenzó Meiko, pero al caer en cuenta de cómo habían entrado al departamento, se dio cuenta de que no tenía una buena excusa –Eh… en primer lugar ¿Qué están haciendo aquí, eh?-

-Están remodelando nuestro departamento…- Len bajó la mirada mientras decía esto. –Pensamos que podríamos quedarnos aquí…-

-Porque estamos desamparados y solos en este mundo cruel…- musitó Rin, poniendo conmovedores ojos de cachorrito abandonado.

Kaito se quedó con cara de desesperación ante dicha respuesta.-Pero… es que… no creo que pueda albergarlos… no… no, no puedo- **"sobretodo ahora…"**- así que…-

Rin sonrió maléficamente de forma bipolar-Entonces los denunciaremos con Akaito ¿Verdad, Len?-

Len también sonrió con la misma tonalidad. –Sí… -

Kaito y Meiko suspiraron al mismo tiempo. No había otra opción, tenían que albergarlos.

Así que sacaron cobijas y demás con una resignación tremenda, acomodaron todo eso en los sofás de la sala, y doblemente resignados se dispusieron a cocinar para ambos gemelos.

Que les dijeron que ya habían cenado y que tenían sueño, así que los acostaron, les desearon buenas noches y finalmente Kaito y Meiko entraron al cuarto del primero, de forma muy tímida para terminar por lanzarse sobre la cama retomando la ansiedad de hacía unos minutos.

Claro, esa escena ya iba a ser clásica pero…

Dos golpes en la puerta los hicieron detenerse. Rin entró, como Juan por su casa, y se paró frente a la cama con una cara caprichosa.

-Un cuento.-

-¿Un cuento?- Kaito y Meiko estaban separados otra vez, como si nada.

-Sí, un cuento. Porque si no, tendremos pesadillas.-

-No tendrán pesadillas- aseguró Meiko –Ustedes dos pasarán una buena noche.-

-¡No sin cuento!-

Kaito se quedó callado, se levantó dificultosamente de la cama, pero antes se inclinó para besar a una malhumorada Meiko en la frente, y siguió a Rin hacia la sala con pesar.

Ambos gemelos se arroparon entre las cobijas y esperaron impacientes el cuento del buen tío Kaito. "Esto ya no tiene sentido" pensó amargamente Kaito. "Hace cinco minutos yo y mi amante nos estábamos tirando sobre la cama y ahora debo contar un cuento…"

-Ehem… había una vez… un castillo muy g…-

-¡No! ¡Un cuento de niños perdidos!-

-Ok, ok… una vez, unos niños llamados Hansel y Gretel…-

-¡Ese nos lo sabemos de memoria!-

-Oh, ehm… ¿Caperucita roja?-

-¡No!-

-…oh… pues… ehm…-

Dos horas después, aun no terminaba el cuento gracias a que ambos gemelos no dejaban de interrumpir y molestar con preguntas algo incoherentes, o quejas o etc, por lo que conforme seguía contando la confusa historia (nunca había sido bueno contando historias), Kaito ya comenzaba a sucumbir al sueño y olvidar que en su cama lo esperaba una chica lujuriosa.

Pero total, al final los Kagamine cerraron sus ojitos y sucumbieron al sueño, casi de forma voluntaria. Kaito, al verlos dormir por fin sonrió y caminó como un zombi hacia su cama, donde se acurrucó listo para dormir y descansar al fin.

Pero Meiko ni siquiera lo dejó cerrar los ojos, pues apenas lo sintió junto a ella se le vino encima ansiosa por continuar en lo que se habían quedado.

Kaito la sostuvo tiernamente y la miró a los ojos. –Estoy cansado…- Sus ojos ya comenzaban a cerrarse- ¿Podríamos… podríamos no hacerlo esta noche?-

A Meiko la idea le cayó como balde de agua fría. – ¿Que? Kaito no digas tonterías… hoy…-

-Si, hoy enserio habría sido genial pero… estoy realmente muy cansado. Contarles un cuento fue… horrible.-

Meiko, pese a que no quería darse por vencida, suspiró resignada, le dio un fuerte abrazo y se quedo recargada en él unos minutos. –Bueno… vale… supongo que mañana también estará bien.-

-Sí…- La abrazo y la recostó junto a él. Kaito se quedó dormido a los pocos minutos, recargando la cabeza cerca del pecho de su amada. Ella lo miró dormir, no muy segura de lo que sentía por él en ese instante.

No supo cuanto tiempo siguió mirándolo dormir, enternecida ante ese chico que se asemejaba a un niño pequeño mientras dormía.

Un niño pequeño… durante unos minutos dejo su mente divagar y lo imaginó, un bebé. Pequeño, frágil, minúsculo. Tal vez de pelo azul y… ojos cafés.

No recordaba ese viejo sueño. Pero junto a él le parecía más nítido que nunca.

Entonces, volvieron a tocar la puerta. Meiko se levantó con cuidado de no despertarlo, se puso su bata y abrió la puerta.

-¡Eh! Eto… Meiko-chan… yo… tuve una pesadilla.- Len tenía su mejor cara de Shota, ojitos llorosos y voz dudosa. Nadie se resiste a eso.

Meiko suspiró, salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si, y se encaminó a la cocina seguida del chico, que la miraba con un signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza.

Sin una palabra ella le preparó un vaso de leche tibia, y uno más para si misma. Se sentaron a la mesa a tomárselos en silencio, hasta que Meiko lo rompió con una sonrisa. – Siempre ayuda…-

Len asintió con la cabeza, porque la leche le estaba calentando el corazón. –Es extraño que ayudes así a quien tuvo un mal sueño.-

Meiko se rió discretamente. –Siempre quise hacer eso por alguien. Creo que algún día me gustaría tener chicos.-

-Hmmm…- "Cosas de mayores" se dijo Len. Se instaló otro silencio extraño. Meiko de pronto parecía pensativa, como si estuviera imaginando algo importante.

Len se sintió incómodo ante dicho silencio. Miró a Meiko con cara seria, pues aun tenía una duda en mente. – ¿Por qué?-

-¿Por qué que?-

-¿Por qué estás saliendo con Kaito?-

Meiko se encogió de hombros, vio a través de la puerta la entrada a la habitación y suspiró. –Creo que es porque lo amo.-

Len se quedó con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza ENORME, pero se encogió de hombros "Re: Cosas de mayores" pensó, restándole importancia.

Cuando terminaron su leche, dejaron los vasos en la vajilla sucia, y Meiko lo condujo hacia el sofá guiándolo cariñosamente con una mano en el hombro.

Mientras se volvía a acostar, el rubio la miró curioso. –Creo que algún día serás una madre excelente.-

Meiko solo se rio burlonamente, y regresó al dormitorio de Kaito, preguntándose si esa noche era de "recordémosle existencialidades a Meiko" o qué.

Pero cuando se acostó junto al peliazul y lo rodeó con sus brazos, una voz tierna la hizo salir del trance.

-¿Meiko-chan?-

Se levantó resignadamente, y fue hacia la puerta para abrirle a Rin. –¿Qué pasa?-

-Tenía algo importante que hablar contigo.- se veía un poco más seria.

Meiko se encogió de hombros, la tomó de la mano y dejó que la condujera. Salieron a un balcón del que Meiko ignoraba la existencia (admitámoslo, básicamente lo único que conocía del departamento era la habitación), y ahí fue cuando Rin comenzó a hablar.

-Ustedes dos están locos.- dijo esto más como conclusión que como preludio.

Meiko la miró con curiosidad. –Y dices eso por qué…-

-Porque si ya no aguantabas a Aka te hubieras separado oficialmente de él y punto. Pero noooo… tenías que meterte en este problema. Y para colmo ustedes dos no dejan de exponerse.-

-Si te refieres a como entramos ustedes no tenían por qué estar dentro de este departamento.-

-A eso no me refiero, Meiko. Es decir…- hizo una pausa. – ¿No revisaste nada de internet oh si?-

-¿Internet?-

Rin elevó la vista al cielo, con gesto exasperado. – ¡El boom del momento son las fotos de ustedes dos!-

Meiko dudó unos minutos, observó al cielo, lo pensó otra vez y finalmente sólo suspiró un –Bah, no me importa mucho.-

-Akaito seguramente ya lo sabe.-

-Mal por él. Yo aun quería quedarme unas semanitas más en esto de los "amantes escondidos del universo entero"… era interesante.-

Rin la observó con un signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza. "Cosas de mayores… supongo".

-Entonces… pueden irse yendo de este departamento, ya que Akaito ya esta al corriente no veo por que seguir con ustedes dos molestando…- Meiko dijo esto en tono de burla.

-¡Hey!- exclamó Rin. – ¡No es justo! ¿Sólo por contarte un leve detalle nos vas a sacar a patadas y abandonarnos a nuestra suerte mientras tú y Kaito hacen porquerías?-

Meiko se encogió de hombros y miró a Rin con una sonrisa burlona otra vez. Le puso una mano en la cabeza y le revolvió el cabello. – ¡Claro que no! Lo decía de broma, nadie tendría tan poco corazón como para dejarlos a su suerte jeje…- elevó la mirada otra vez. –Aunque un poquito de privacidad esta noche habría sido muy agradable… Kaito se veía especialmente dispuesto…- y se rió de forma muy picara.

Rin la miro con una expresión de "…no comment", y para si misma pensó que de grande no quería ser así.

Suspiró, y observo la ciudad medio iluminada aun, preguntándose por que esos dos se metían en asuntos tan complicados…

**Fin Del Capitulo**

**Atte: Lallen**

**Pd: Me da risa la actitud de "estos dos están locos…" de los gemelos. Y sí, no voy a dejar de molestar con el instinto maternal de Meiko.**

**¿Un epilogo con bodoquito baby de Meiko y Kaito para el fic? ¿Sí o no?**

**RESPONDAN ESTO POR FAVOR LO NECESITO PARA EL EPILOGO:**

**¿Un hijo de ambos? ¿En el epilogo? ¿Lo quieren o no?**

**Ustedes deciden.**

**(Eso los obliga a dejar una review)**


	8. SeparadosUnidos

**LETS MISBEHAVE!**

**Summary: Meiko decide tomar a Kaito como amante para vengarse de su novio (el de Meiko), pero en medio de este juego de "venganza"… se dará cuenta de que sus sentimientos hacia Kaito podrían cambiar.**

**Por fin trato de mover la historia hacia algún lado… disculpen si suena a prisa.**

**Capitulo 7:**

**Separados-Unidos**

-Kaito…-

Este hizo caso omiso. Seguía observando, sentado en posición de L, de Death Note, sobre el sofá, el aparatito sobre la mesa enfrente de él.

Rin hizo un puchero y volvió a llamarlo –Kaito…-

Otra vez, éste no le hizo caso mientras miraba ansiosamente el celular azul, sobre la mesita de cristal. Estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso.

-¡Kaitooo!- exclamó Rin, enojada de ser ignorada así.

Junto al peliazul, en el piso, yacían varios botes vacios de helado que había devorado en su ansiedad.

-Ya, Rin, está como en trance, no va a hacerte caso.- Len dijo esto encogiéndose de hombros mientras pelaba una banana.

-No… no me ha llamado.- musitó Kaito, como si no lo pudiera creer, y haciendo que los gemelos se sobresaltaran.

Suspiraron con resignación. –Kaito… no puedes ponerte así sólo porque no la has visto ni recibido noticias suyas desde hace una sem… no, si puedes ponerte así.- comenzó Len, dándose cuenta de que estaba equivocado.

-Bueno… tampoco podias esperar que fuera algo serio.- opinó Rin, con tono pesimista, mientras se encogía de hombros.

Con esta frase, Kaito se puso de inmediato en una tensión palpable, se levanto y se enfrento a la rubia. – ¡Mientes! ¡Meiko iba muy en serio conmigo!-

-Eso no lo puedes saber- repuso Rin, con toda la razón del universo.

-Pero… pero…-

-¡Ya Rin! -¡No lo pongas más histérico de lo que ya está! Además… Meiko sí parecía ser seria respecto a él. Bueno…- se quedó un momento pensando, con ganas de explicar que él no sabía de mujeres, pero que esa noche no se veía tan dispuesta a solo jugar con Kaito. -…supongo.-

-¡¿Eh?!- Kaito abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar eso. – ¡¿Hablaste con ella?!-

Len se asusto ante la reacción de Kaito (pues imagínense a un tipo todo puesto en fase depresiva mirándote psicóticamente con ojos traumados) pero asintió lentamente con la cabeza. –Eto… yo… sí, hace una semana, la última noche que la vimos.-

Entonces, en menos de lo que canta Miku en _The Dissaparence of Hatsune Miku_, Kaito se le vino encima al pobre shota, lo tomó de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirlo nerviosamente.

-¡LEN! ¡¡DEBES DECIRME **HASTA LA ÚLTIMA PALABRA** QUE TE HAYA DICHO!!-

El pobre chico estaba siendo sacudido y sacudido y sacudido, por lo que apenas podía balbucear nada. Entonces intervino por fin Rin, separándolos.

-¡Kaito deja a mi hermano!- gritó Rin –Además…- y cambió de tema bruscamente - ¿y si vamos a desayunar? Kaito ya no cocina desde que Meiko se fue, y hace hambre…-

-¡Siii!- exclamó Len, ansioso por salir del agarre de Kaito, que ya lo tenia medio ahorcado.

Los gemelos salieron del departamento, con Kaito pisándoles los talones luego de cerrarlo.

-¡Leeeen por favor dime qué te dijo exactamente!-

-No, porque casi me ahogas.-

-¡¡Onegaai!!-

-…-

-¡Te comprare lo que quieraaaas!-

-¡Ay ya dile Len! ¡Para que ya se calle!- protestó Rin.

Len suspiró con resignación – Está bien… -intentó hacer memoria.- Ella… ella me dijo que no sé qué sobre que "creía que te amaba" y algo sobre niños…. No me acuerdo, creo que quería tener uno o algo así ¿o era que **Ya** tenía uno?… ¡No recuerdo!...-

A Kaito le cayó la noticia como un cubo de hielos.-¿Qué? ¡¿Que quiere un…?!-

-Aaaah… entonces SÍ iba en serio…- opinó Rin, con la vista hacia el techo. –Vaya a saber que tendrá en el cerebro…-

-¿Pero… entonces por qué no me ha venido a visitar?- lloriqueó Kaito, mas como una pregunta retorica pues la única con la respuesta era Meiko. Llegaron al comedor del edificio, se sentaron a una mesa y pidieron un desayuno.

Excepto el peliazul, que dijo conformarse con un simple vaso de leche. Ni siquiera estaba de ánimo para otro helado.

Entonces, la puerta color dorado del comedor se abrió con gran estruendo, y Meiko entró con porte elegante ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

Localizó casi de inmediato a los gemelos y a Kaito, hacia el que se dirigió sin decir nada. Al llegar frente a él, lo abrazo y beso con pasión sin más.

Los gemelos pusieron cara de asqueados y voltearon hacia otra parte, el resto de metiches los observaban con ojos de batracio. Uno de atrás hasta estaba filmand… un momeeento…

(Vemos a la autora entrando a la escena y agarrando a patadas al chismoso ese, cuando él huye despavorido ella regresa a seguir con la historia.)

Bien… como les decía…

Se separaron con lentitud, Kaito la miró interrogante. – ¿Por qué… no me llamaste?-

-No puedes pedirme que te llame a diario ¿oh si? Además… estaba ocupada.-

-¿Ocupada?-

-Sí. Me mudé a un hotel, por tiempo indefinido.- Meiko sonrió y le dejo un beso en la comisura de los labios antes de agregar, en voz baja. –Donde nadie podrá molestarnos…-

Los gemelos se miraron entre sí con cara de "A Meiko le faltan VARIOS tornillos, ¿cierto?"

-Eh… eh… yo… pero… ¿Y Akaito?-

-Olvídate de el. Sabe que lo engaño, pero no sabe con quien. De cualquier forma no me importa y no lo quiero cerca.-

-Pero Meiko…-

-¡Pero nada! Hoy te quiero ahí. Solos… tú y yo.-

-Eh… ¿Saben que seguimos aquí, verdad?- preguntaron a coro los gemelos, interrumpiendo oportunamente.

Meiko los miró con una sonrisa. – ¿Pueden darle la tarde libre a Kaito hoy?-

Kaito se quedo en silencio, no muy convencido. Mientras, los gemelos se miraron entre sí como si estuvieran pensando un asunto muy importante, y como si Kaito fuera una mascota y no un adulto (se supone) responsable.

Miraron a los enamorados, volvieron a mirarse entre sí, miraron sus uñas, el techo… y su mirada regresó a los enamorados y sacaron al mismo tiempo la respuesta. –No.-

Meiko no se inmutó. Solo se encogió de hombros. –Oh, bien… creí que se molestarían… pero no importa si lo hacemos en el departamento de Kaito… ¿No los molestará el ruido, oh si?-

-¡LLEVATELO!- gritaron los gemelos a coro.

Unos minutos después, los dos amantes se despedían de los gemelos a la entrada del edificio, ambos felices ante la decisión que acababan de tomar.

Y mientras veían alejarse a Kaito y a Meiko, ambos rubios tuvieron como un flash simultaneo.

-Un momento…- comenzó Rin, al palpar en uno de sus bolsillos un bulto interesante. Lo sacudió y el inconfundible rechinido metálico respondió, causándole una inmediata sonrisa.

Len la miró extrañado, su gemela tenía una cara MUY extraña (Solo imagínense a un asesino serial que sabe como llegar a la central de policía y eliminar a todos los detectives que lo buscan, ¿ya? Pues peor.) Y solo cuando Rin sacó las llaves del bolsillo, sonrió de forma casi identica. –Oh…-

-Las llaves de Kaito.- afirmó Rin, balanceándolas mientras se sentía inmensamente poderosa.

-Eso quiere decir…- musitó Len, sin poder creer su suerte.

-¡QUE SU DEPARTAMENTO ES NUESTRO POR TODA UNA TARDE!- exclamó Rin, dando un salto feliz y victorioso, siendo velozmente imitada por su gemelo, que hizo lo mismo.

Pero mientras ambos celebraban tener el poder incluso de destruir la colección Deluxe de helados de Kaito, este trataba de obtener una explicación mas contundente.

-Meiko por favor dímelo.-

-¿Decirte que?-

Iban caminando tranquilamente por las calles que los conducirían a su destino. Tomados de la mano, iban en efímero silencio, disfrutando lo tranquilo de la mañana.

-Decirme exactamente que sucedió desde que te vi por última vez.- aclaró Kaito, con una preocupación notable.

Meiko sonrió lastimosamente, y bajo un poco la mirada. -… él… supo que yo tenia un amante. Pero… por lo visto no sabe quien es, la última vez que lo vi, me gritó un montón de infamias… y…- tragó aire. –Nunca creí que se atrevería a tanto.-

Kaito la detuvo y la miro a los ojos. – ¿Qué hizo?-

-Bah, no… no tiene importancia. –No se veía nerviosa, mas bien abatida. Luego de decir esto se encogió de hombros y trato de voltearse para seguir caminando. Pero el peliazul la detuvo fuertemente y la obligó a seguir frente a él.

-Dime… qué… te… hizo.- lo dijo pausadamente, queriendo darle a entender que le importaba mucho lo que fuera a responder.

-Enserio, Kaito, no tiene importancia.-

-Para mí sí.-

-Solo fue… estaba prevenida, por suerte… es todo.-

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?-

Meiko suspiro derrotada. Levanto la mirada, trago saliva. –Me…bueno… quiso darme un golpe...-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- a Kaito esto le cayó como la peor noticia del universo. – ¡Ese desgraciado!- exclamó, escandalizado. –Ese maldito…-

Le dio un abrazo lleno de cariño, musitando varias cosas que a Meiko le parecieron sacadas casi de telenovela pero que aun así le agradaron.

-Ya, tranquilo, no es para tanto… estuvo a punto de golpearme, lo detuve, y fue todo.-

-Y yo pidiéndote que me llamaras… soy un imbécil.-

Meiko se rió a carcajadas. –No, no lo eres. Solo eres… tontito. Además… no te llamé pues me sentía observada. Y ahora también solo que junto a ti no… no me hace tanto efecto.-

-¿Entonces por que…?-

-… ¿Te llevo al hotel?- Meiko se separó de el y lo tomó por los hombros sensualmente. –Pues… porque si nos descubre prefiero que sea en un hotel.-

Kaito se puso pálido con esta respuesta. -¿Ett… Cómo?-

Meiko elevó los ojos al cielo. –Kaito, estoy segura de que Akaito pronto hará esa escena clásica. Así que… si la hace, quiero que le duela mucho jeje…-

Kaito la miró aterrado. Esa chica estaba, definitivamente, loca. Pero su conciencia no escucho este pensamiento mientras caminaba a su lado rumbo al hotel.

Como ya era costumbre, en el elevador ella se prendió a el con ansiedad, recargándolo contra la pared y besándolo.

El peliazul se resigno, por lo que mientras Meiko abría con prisa la habitación seguía besándola en el cuello. Al entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, observo con detenimiento la hab… perdón, suite.

El solo trago aire, se inclino un poco para sostenerla y la cargo con tranquilidad. Se sentía incomodo.

Así, pronto la tiro sobre la cama y se dispuso a darle lo que ella pedía con la mirada. Pero mientras ambos comenzaban a librarse a la lujuria más completa, frente al hotel una joven tenía en sus manos el elemento más peligroso del fic.

¿Un arma? ¡No! ¿Un CD de Barney? ¡No tan peligroso!

-Sí, aquí están… El cuarto 500…. ¿Eh? Sí, seguro la podrás conseguir… bien, te veo al rato… también te quiero… mucho.-

Y cerró su teléfono celular mientras esperaba a quien acababa de llamar. La joven se arregló un poco el largo cabello aguamarina… peinado en dos largas coletas. Hatsune Miku acababa de traicionar a quien ya había traicionado desde hacia tiempo.

-Go-me-ne… Ka-i-to.-

**Fin Del Capitulo**

**Atte: Lallen**

**Pd: Tardé en actualizar. ****Go-me-ne****… El final comienza a acercarse. ¿Comentarios? ¡Una review!**

**Segunda Pd: ¡YA RESPONDAN! ¿Un BEBÉ Sí o No?**


	9. Casi El Final

**LETS MISBEHAVE!**

**Summary: Meiko decide tomar a Kaito como amante para vengarse de su novio (el de Meiko), pero en medio de este juego de "venganza"… se dará cuenta de que sus sentimientos hacia Kaito podrían cambiar.**

**Por fin trato de mover la historia hacia algún lado… disculpen si suena a prisa. Esto sonará a prisa. Pero… necesito poner un final. Y para sonar a prisa, este no me parece taaaan mal… oh… ¿si?**

**Capitulo 8:**

**Casi El Final**

-Oye Rin…-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Esa no es Miku?-

-¿Hm?- Rin acompañó a su hermano y ambos se asomaron por la ventana. –No, Len, sólo es un **Muuuuuy** buen cosplay.- respondió, sarcásticamente.

Ambos gemelos estaban en la sala de Kaito (que por cierto estaba con el suelo tapizado por cáscaras de bananas y de naranja), observando por la ventana una escena que les dio desconfianza.

-¿Qué hace con Akaito?- preguntó Len extrañado.

-¡Desde aquí no se ve nada! ¿Ese Bakaito no tiene binoculares?- protestó Rin, buscando a la velocidad de la luz en el departamento. Luego de unos minutos regreso por fin con los binoculares. Con ellos, enfocó con atención a Miku y Akaito.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Len, ansioso.

-Eargh…- la gemela hizo un gesto de asco y apartó la mirada de los binoculares.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Recuerdas como estaban Kaito y Meiko hoy en la mañana?-

-¿Contentos de estar juntos?-

-No, **besándose asquerosamente**.-

-Ah, sí.- y luego agregó, con voz de reproche: -promiiiiscuos…-

-Bueno pues esto es peor.-

-Que aaasco… a ver pásame los binoculares- observó con sus propios ojos -¡Ósea que Akaito **SÍ **le ponía los cuernos a Meiko!- exclamo Len como conclusión.

-Momeeento… ¿No dijo Kaito que le había contado todo a Miku porque "aun se seguían hablando"?-

-Hmmm… en ese caso seguro ella le habrá contado tooooodo a Akaito.-

-No te pases, ¿Dónde tiene Kaito su cerebro?- protestó Rin, elevando la mirada al cielo, mientras comenzaba a pelar una naranja salida de quien sabe donde.

-No lo se, Rin, comer tanto helado debe traer consecuencias cerebrales.- el rubio opinó esto como si fuera un hecho científico, mientras pelaba un plátano.

-¡Pero que bruto! ¿Le contó todo a Miku?-

-Eso creo, porque están yendo en dirección al hotel donde los dos suuuucios esos se fueron, ¿no?-

-El hotel… como se llamaba… ¡oh! Chateaux Rijal…-

-…Royal, Rin, Royal. ¿Ahí fueron Kaito y Meiko?-

-Sip.-

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos.

-Eh… ¿No es eso peligroso?-

-Supongo, Len, que hoy Akaito y Meiko van a romper a lo bestia.-

-De hecho. A menos que nosotros, los liiiiindos gemelos angelicales interrumpamos la masacre…-

Otro minuto de silencio. Ambos pensando: "Naaaah… que flojera".

-Hmmm… ¿Entonces crees que habrá golpes y gritos?- preguntó Rin morbosamente.

-Definitivamente. Tú sabes que Meiko no es conocida por tener un muy buen carácter-

-Y según Kaito, su hermano tampoco es un graaaaan tipo adorable…-

-hmmm…-

Los gemelos se miraron entre sí unos minutos y luego sonrieron teniendo la misma idea al mismo tiempo…

-¡Las palomitas!-

-¡La Cámara!-

Salieron corriendo y sacaron todas las bolsas de palomitas que Kaito tenia en su despensa, las metieron en el microondas y esperaron. Eso se iba a poner muuuuy bueno.

**Mientras tanto…**

-¡Aja! ¡Así que todo era cierto!- exclamó Akaito entrando a la habitación del hotel sólo para encontrar a los dos amantes… eh… "divirtiéndose" en la cama tamaño matrimonial.

Kaito se puso más pálido que una hoja de papel, Meiko sonrió.

-E….to… eh… Hola, Akaito…- tartamudeó Kaito, pensando que tal vez si no estuviera sobre Meiko eso hubiera sonado **bastante** mejor.

-¡Saludos! Ahora por favor ¿Te puedes ir? Estábamos en medio de un asunto bastante interesante.- dijo Meiko, abrazando a Kaito para evitar que éste se largara.

-¡Meiko!- protestó Kaito, considerando que esa reacción no era la mejor para el momento.

-¿Qué? ¡No me digas que quieres que él siga en la habitación **AHORA**!-

-¡Claro que no! Pero… Sólo…-

-¡Tú traidora inmunda!- gritó Akaito, muy ofendido, señalando a Meiko. –Puedo entender que me eng… no, no puedo, pero aun así, con… ¡¿ÉSTE?!-

-¡Oye! ¿Qué estas insinuando?!- exclamó Kaito.

-¡Tú también eres un maldito traidor! Metiéndote con la novia de tu hermano, ¿eh?- replicó Akaito.

-¡No! ¡A mi no me metan! Ella fue la que estaba insistiendo con…-

-¿Y quien fue el que comenzó a decir que me amaba?- interrumpió Meiko con una sonrisa picara. Parecía estar divirtiéndose.

Akaito los miró con cara de odio, Kaito tuvo una gota orbitándole la cabeza.

-Ok, ok, es cierto… pero… ¡No puedes decir que esto empezó por mí!-

-Ese es un punto.-

-¿Al menos podrían separarse y dejar de estar en esa posición? Es increíblemente desagradable para mi dignidad, ¿saben?-

-Hmmm… **dignidad**, que sorpresa, ¿aun tienes?- contestó Meiko.

-Sólo… ¡Sólo ponte al menos una bata y sal de debajo de mi hermano!-

**Unos minutos después…**

Kaito y Meiko, ya vestidos y tomados de la mano, sentados sobre la cama frente a Akaito, muy enojado, con los brazos cruzados.

-Ahora podemos hablar.- dijo Meiko, rompiendo el silencio pero no el ambiente desagradable que flotaba en el aire.

-¡Me estas poniendo los cuernos a **MÍ**! ¡Y ni siquiera parece traerte culpabilidad!- explotó Akaito. – ¡Y además con el inútil de mi hermano! ¡Eso es lo mas humillante!-

-¡Eso no es cierto!- gritó Kaito en defensa propia.

-Bueno, tal vez podrías decir eso…- Kaito la miró con gesto enojado. –Bien… no lo ultimo, pero por desgracia te has estado acostando con…- tomó aire como para enumerar una lista enorme. –Tu secretaria (¡Además ni siquiera necesitas una!), la chica que cobra impuestos, la vendedora de la esquina, la vecina, la hermana de la vecina, esa chica policía que no recuerdo ni donde la conociste, también esa chica bombera…-

-¡Ya basta! ¡No es lo mismo!-

-No, de hecho es peor.- opinó Kaito.

-Tú no te metas hermanito… ya luego arreglare cuentas contigo-

-Oh, y también debo mencionar…-

-¡Hey! ¡Stop! ¡Detenganseeee!- la puerta se abrió y los gemelos entraron, tapándose los ojos y caminando con los brazos extendidos para evitar obstáculos.

-Eh… ¿Por qué tienen los ojos tapados?- preguntó Kaito.

-Porque sabemos que tan sucios son tú y Meiko y por si acaso, no queremos contaminar nuestra mente angelical.- respondió Len, con una bolsa de palomitas bajó el brazo izquierdo.

-Seeeh… con el beso ese tuvimos suficiente.- señaló Rin.

-No tienen por qué hacerlo, todo está normal.- dijo Meiko, entre risas.

Akaito gruñó muy enojado –Sí, pero hace cinco minutos no lo era…-

Rin y Len se destaparon los ojos y se sentaron en el sofá cercano. Los otros tres aun los miraban (Kaito con ojos de batracio, Meiko riéndose y Akaito enojado). Len abrió la bolsa de palomitas.

Rin tomó unas palomitas, se las comió, y luego miró a los otros tres –Pueden seguir, ¿eh? Sólo vinimos a observar.-

-¡No entiendo que me pusieras los cuernos!- exclamó Akaito, retomando la conversación. – ¡Soy el fanmade más sexy de todos los tiempos! ¡No puedo evitar ser generoso!-

Meiko frunció el ceño visiblemente enojada. – ¡Eso podrías haberlo mencionado cuando comenzamos a salir! ¡Además trataste de golpearme!-

Rin y Len miraron a Akaito con cara de "Wooo… este tipo enserio es valiente", Kaito lo miró muy enojado.

-… ¡Es que te comportas cada vez mas molesta! ¡Querías alejarte de mí sólo para largarte con ese patético intento-de-vocaloid!-

-¡Patético intento de vocaloid o lo que quieras, pero al menos nunca le puse los cuernos a Miku ni tampoco traté de golpearla!- protestó Kaito.

-No, pero la aburres, Kaito.- respondió Akaito encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo con superioridad. –No tienes sentido de la aventura, o el romanticismo. Eres pésimo, y jamás entenderé que te vio Miku o por qué ésta borracha decidió largarse contigo.-

-¡Pero al menos tiene algo que a ti te falta, eso se llama **FIDELIDAD**!- exclamó Meiko en defensa de su amante.

-¡La fidelidad solo existe para molestar!- exclamó Akaito. –Todo es más divertido sin ella. No digas que no te satisfacía lo suficiente en…-

-¡Oh cállate de una vez y no salgas con un argumento tan insípido como ese!- Meiko se levantó de la cama, cada vez mas enojada.

Akaito se cruzó de brazos y se sopló el flequillo. Luego miró a los ojos a Meiko. –¿Sabes qué, Sakine? Creo que eres realmente una chica físicamente **MUY** sexy pero… el hecho es que detesto todo lo demás de ti.-

Kaito y los gemelos se quedaron inmóviles y con caras de susto. Esa fue la peor frase que Akaito hubiese podido sacar. La chica lo miró a los ojos también, visiblemente ofendida por el comentario.

Akaito sonrió irónicamente, sin darse cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo. –Enserio, quiero decir: eres el sueño de cualquier hombre respecto a varias cosas… pero en todo lo demás solo eres la clásica "Oh, quiero que mi vida sea como una película de romance, con un final feliz…"- Kaito y los gemelos comenzaron a hacerle gestos para que dejara de hablar, pero no les hizo caso.-…eres la única novia que he tenido, porque me lo pediste, pero créeme, si todo empezara otra vez no cometería el mismo error.-

Siguió un silencio realmente incómodo. Meiko tenía los ojos ocultos por el fleco, como si fuera a llorar, pero no iba a hacerlo. Apretó los puños, y lentamente una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, una sonrisa de asesina psicópata.

-¿Entonces eso crees?... bien… me toca a mí…- levantó la mirada dejando ver una mirada decidida y algo perversa en sus ojos. –**YO** creo que eres una desgracia, y que bueno que nunca volveré contigo. Afróntalo, tarde o temprano todas esas chicas romperán contigo porque se darán cuenta de que estás jugando con ellas. Se cansarán de no significar nada para ti, y te dejaran solo. Seguro encontrarás a otras, pero terminarán igual. Si te gusta esa vida, **QUE BIEN,** es **TU** problema.-

-Eto… ¿Meiko?- preguntó Akaito, que ya comenzaba a asustarse un poco de la actitud de su ex novia.

-Pero lo que me ofende es haber sido tan estúpida para pasar más de **un** día a tu lado. Eso es para chicas estúpidas. Y como dijiste que no ves nada especial en mi, yo te lo digo ahora: ¡¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE TAN BUENO SEAS EN LA CAMA; O QUE TAN SEXY CREAS QUE ERES, PUEDES IRTE MUCHO AL DEMONIO!!-

**(Música Death Metal de Fondo)**

Lo que siguió fue bastante gráfico. Ustedes imaginen a Meiko tomando a su ex novio por el abrigo y cargándolo hasta la ventana mientras éste protesta y trata de zafarse. – ¡Rin!-

La gemela mayor se sobresalto. -Eh… ¿si, Meiko?-

-Tengo las manos ocupadas. Abre la ventana, por favor.-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Un momento! ¡¿Qué pretendes?!- gritó Akaito, sin entender por qué no lograba escapar de ella. Siempre había creído ser más fuerte.

Rin abrió la ventana tranquilamente mientras Len se acercaba para no perderse la escena, con la cámara de video.

Meiko iba a tirarlo, pero vio a los gemelos e hizo una pausa ignorando los gritos desaforados de auxilio proferidos por Akaito. –Chicos. Ahora observen muy bien como deshacerse de basura.- luego volteó hacia Kaito, que observaba todo aun más pálido.

-Kaito. Observa bien lo que pasara si **algún día** te atreves a hacerme lo mismo que tu hermano.- Kaito sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado, asustado de lo que haría Meiko.

**Cinco minutos después…**

Vemos a Akaito salir volando por la ventana de uno de los pisos, gritando con terror y cayendo al suelo estruendosamente. Pero como esto es vocaloid, no murió, sólo se quedó estampado en el piso medio atontado, solamente.

-¡Akaito! ¡Mi amor!- gritó Miku, horrorizada, mientras salía en su auxilio. Meiko se asomó desde la ventana, y gritó:

-¡Hey! ¡Miku! ¡Akaito! ¡Miren hacia acá!-

Kaito también se asomó por la ventana y la miró extrañado. Ella, con una sonrisa inmensa y sobre la mirada de los otros dos lo beso con pasión. Después lo abrazo y les sonrió sádicamente, como venganza.

Abajo, Akaito solo alcanzo a musitar un "Esa perra…"

-No te preocupes, Akaito, no durarán nada. Tú eres demasiado genial, ella volverá a pedirte perdón…- comenzó Miku, muy segura de lo que decía…

-¡Oye Miku! ¿Puedes sonreír para la cámara?- gritó Len, asomándose por la ventana y haciendo a un lado a los otros tórtolos.

**Fin Del Capitulo**

**Atte: Lallen**

**Pd: Otra vez tardé en actualizar. Go-Me-Ne… ¡Bien, es este cap y el epílogo viene… Luego de esto! ¡Y entonces… OMG habré terminado un fic!**


	10. Epilogo

**LETS MISBEHAVE!**

**EL EPÍLOGO **

-¿Nerviosa?-

-Ni un poco.-

-Yo estoy muriéndome de nervios.-

-Bien.-

-Eh… ¿Pueden por favor dejar de susurrarse cosas?-

Kaito y Meiko voltearon al mismo tiempo hacia Gakupo, y se disculparon lo más rápido que pudieron.

-Bien…. Ehem…- dio vuelta de página al libro que tenia en mano. Rin y Len (ya mas crecidos), detrás de la pareja, sonrieron de forma sospechosa. Habían preparado algo especial para la ceremonia simbólica.

-Kaito Shion. Aceptas a esta mujer como tu legitima esposa en la salud y la enfermedad, en la… eh… ¿promiscuidad?... como en la pureza, en la guerra como en la muerte, en los tiempos de destrucción como de… ¿Qué? ¿Holocausto?, y aunque lluevan elefantes rosas del ci… - Gakupo se detuvo justo ahí y miró a todos los que estaban ahí reunidos. Luego miró a Kaito. –E…to… ¿Quién escribió este discurso?-

Kaito se encogió de hombros algo contrariado y negó con la cabeza, como diciendo "no sé…". Los gemelos sonrieron interiormente. Meiko tenía cara de estar a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

Gakupo tragó saliva, tiró el libro al piso y decidió improvisar. –Bien… eh… Kaito Shion. Aceptas… eto… tomar…-

-¿Sake?- murmuró Len a Rin.

-… Tomar a Meiko como legitima esposa en… en… e…to… ¿Hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-A… acepto.- respondió Kaito muy desconcertado por el "discurso".

-Bien…- Gakupo sonrió y volvió a tomar aire. -Meiko Sakine. Aceptas a este hombre como tu legítimo esposo… eh…-

-… ¿En la salud y la enfermedad, la pobreza y la riqueza, en los tiempos tanto de felicidad como de tristeza, hasta que la muerte nos separe? Sí, acepto- completó Meiko con una sonrisa pícara.

Interiormente Gakupo se puso feliz de no tener que decir ningún discurso. -¡Bien! Eh... supongo que… el novio puede besar a la novia, ¿No?-

-Con gusto!- respondió Meiko mientras abrazaba a Kaito para besarlo entre los aplausos de todos los presentes. Rin y Len comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas.

Un rato después, todos se retiraban para ir hacia la fiesta. Meiko y Kaito se quedaron atrás y tuvieron que pasar al departamento que compartían para cambiarse de ropa.

Cuando terminaron de cambiarse, Meiko se sentó sobre el sofá tranquilamente, quitándose algunas joyas.

-Hum… el discurso de Gakupo fue muy divertido.- opinó Meiko con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba el velo.

-Si… eh… ¿Fueron los gemelos, cierto?- preguntó Kaito, poniéndose el característico abrigo.

Meiko sonrió divertida. –¿Quien más podría ser?-

Kaito la miró unos minutos en silencio. –Y… dime…- poco a poco fue bajando la mirada – ¿No te sentiste incomoda?- hasta llegar a la redondeada barriga de su esposa.

Meiko sonrió divertida. –Un poco. Los vestidos de novia son completamente inapropiados para una ocasión como esta.- se paso la mano por el vientre. –Es cierto que no dejo de moverse en toda la ceremonia. Fue un poco incómodo, lo admito.-

Kaito se sentó a su lado y la beso en la frente mientras tomaba su mano. –Hubiéramos esperado unos meses para casarnos. Así no te habrías sentido incomoda-

Meiko negó con la cabeza y sonrió divertida -¿Qué mejor que decirle más tarde que estuvo en la ceremonia de boda de sus padres?-

-Aun así… me siento culpable llevando a mi maravillosa esposa con 6 meses de embarazo a todas partes.-

-Bah. No es para tanto.- respondió ella, recostándose en el sofá, con la cabeza en las piernas de Kaito.

-Si tú lo dices…- opinó Kaito, no muy convencido, pero le puso una mano en el vientre, acariciándolo cariñosamente. No dejaba de moverse, Meiko tenía razón.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

-¿No crees que deberíamos ir?- preguntó al cabo de un largo rato.

-Vaaamos Kaito… la fiesta puede comenzar sin nosotros. Igual podemos inventar que repentinamente me dieron mareos o algo así…-

-Buen punto.-

Meiko suspiró. Le gustaban las caricias de Kaito. Le gustaban las pataditas del bebe. –Hm… Oye Kaito.-

-¿Quep?-

-¿Cuanto llevamos juntos?-

-Hum.- miro hacia el cielo, pensando. Hasta encontrar la respuesta. –Algo así como 4 años, creo.-

-Cuatro años de felicidad.-

Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato, recordando todo lo ocurrido para llegar a estar juntos. Y entonces, una situación volvió:

-Sigo sin poder creer que Miku me engañaba con mi hermano mientras aun salíamos.-

-Fue genial cuando lo tiré desde ese sexto piso-

-Lo que no fue tan genial fue que los gemelos subieron ese video a Youtube.-

-¿Entonces nos vamos?-

Kaito se encogió de hombros. –Deben estar esperándonos.-

Tuvieron una fiesta muy divertida. Bailaron hasta entrada la noche. Qué hicieron cuando regresaron a su departamento, solo los pervertidos querrán saberlo.

La ceremonia simbólica quedó en memoria de todos como un ridículo de Gakupo. Pero no importa, pues a Luka le pareció muy simpático. No lo admite, obviamente.

Miku y Akaito no duraron mucho. La primera no es demasiado inteligente pero no es estúpida, y se consiguió un chico mucho mejor. Akaito, por otra parte, unos años después se enamoró de una chica con mucho carácter, se casaron, y fue la única chica a la que le fue fiel en su vida.

En pocas palabras, la historia terminó bien.

**Por otro lado… supongo que una de las últimas escenas de la fiesta les interesará:**

Al final de todo, Rin y Len observaban la cruz que habían usado para la ceremonia simbólica, pues ninguno era demasiado católico.

La noche era oscura, pero no hacía mucho frio. Poco a poco, la luna reflejaba su plateada luz por el gran jardín. Rin y Len, mientras miraban la cruz, reflexionaban un poco.

La noche los ponía algo filosóficos. Bueno, sólo esa noche. Tenían varios pensamientos en cabeza. La oscuridad no era total, pues aun había luz en el edificio cercano, donde aun quedaba gente bailando.

-Nee… Rin.-

-¿Qué, Len?-

Rin lentamente tomó su mano.

-**Nunca** vas a meterte en un asunto como el de Meiko antes de casarse con Kaito, ¿oh si?-

-No, nunca. Y tú **nunca** vas a ser como Akaito, ¿oh si?-

-No, tampoco.-

Siguió un silencio un poco incómodo. Hasta que finalmente Rin se volteó hacia su gemelo, sonrió, y dijo, risueñamente: -Por lo visto somos los únicos con cerebro aquí-

-Sí, Que bueno que seamos dos, porque si estuviera solo, no sé que haría.-

-Lo mismo digo, Len.- entonces, volvió el silencio. Rin rápidamente se acercó a su gemelo y lo besó en la mejilla. Len la miró sonrojado.

-¡Rin!-

Ella solo sonrió con picardía. -¡Somos los mejores hermanos del mundo!- exclamó, elevando el puño risueñamente.

Len le miró desconcertado, pero luego sonrió y elevó el puño también, siguiéndole el juego. – ¡Sí! ¡Los mejores!-

-¡Y **no importa** qué pase, NADA nos va a separar!-

-¡Nada!-

-¡REVOLUCION!-exclamaron a coro antes de reírse divertidos, dando por finalizado el dialogo con el nombre de la canción que habían escrito hacia unos años y los había catapultado a la fama.

**Y me enorgullece decirlo:**

**=Fin DeL Fic=**

**Contando los epílogos, me llevó 10 capítulos terminarlo. Considero que el final salió apresurado pero… vamos… peor que el final de Fruits Basket no puede estar, ¿oh si?**

**Moraleja:**

**Eh… no confundas la… hmm… ¿Cómo decirlo? **_**intimidad**_** con el amor, ¿Tal vez?**


End file.
